Talk:A Fairly Odd Christmas/@comment-72.64.91.229-20121216232404
Part 2 of Fairly Odd Movie 3: Fairly Odd Roadtrip: Story 2: At Dimmsdale at night, the police, and the paramedics, and firefighters came to arrive in this crash, so Timmy said "How are we going to find a realtor to find the right house that we need!", but Tootie said "Don't worry, we'll find another realtor to find our perfect house together." then Wanda said "Umm, Well I think we can find a another realtor. But a professonal one." then Cosmo said brefly "Wow, his corvette is all messed up, even on the front bumper, head lights and the...." he paused for a second when Wanda starts to talk back to Cosmo "Cosmo, forget about his corvette, and be quiet for a change!" and baby Poof starts crying "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and Wanda clams baby Poof, and said "Oh, its ok Poof, its ok, we will get a house soon, once we get a realtor." and Timmy came over to the people of the paramedics and said "Wheres Greg going in which hospital." and the paramedics guy said "The Dimmsdale local hospital." and Timmy said "Ok, then." and Tootie said "Is he oging to be ok." and the paramedics guy said "Yes, he will be, and he will have lots of sugery done by this month." and they take Greg to the hospital for sugery. In the morning. The family found a new realtor named John Davis. He was also in the Dimmsdale acres. He is also driving a Marcedes Bens C class in gray. Timmy came up to him and said "Do you have any houses that are two stories high?" and John said "Yes, I can get you a two story house." and Tootie said "Ok, so then lets find one." and John said "Then lets go." and they went off. So, John find a house thats made out of solid brick with a lean finsh to it. So John opened the door, and gave the information about the house, and said "This is the house that has a pool in the back and a honeywell security system aready installed in this house, and this house has a 115 acre lot, and has 4 baths, 6 bedrooms, 1 master bedroom and 1 master bathroom and a really big gameroom once you go up the stairs and it has a big huge kitchen, with granite counter tops and gas powered stove, and this house has 3 car garage to put the.... you know the decorations and bcycles. So, guys, do you like it." and Timmy said "I, think its great!" and Tootie said "Well its nice, but I like the pool in the backyard and stuff." Back in the wishful thinking van, Wanda changes Poof's diper and Wanda said "There you go Poof, you have a new diper on." and baby Poof said "Poof, poof." and Cosmo said "Is it Poof so cute! You know I want to do?" and Wanda said back to Cosmo "Ok, what you can do Cosmo is to throw away this diper." and Cosmo said "NO, NO, NO!!!" and Wanda said "YES, YES, YES!" and Cosmo said back to Wanda, and said "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" and Wanda gets angry, and said to Cosmo "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" and Cosmo yells at Wanda, and he said "NO!" and Wanda gets angryer, she yelled and said "YES, NOW DO IT, OR SUFFER, NOW!!!!!" and he takes the dirty diper, and throws it on the ground. Wanda said "You just littered for the city, and that not nice!" and Cosmo said "So what! I don't care." and Wanda said "Well, you better care Cosmo, once you do that kind of stuff, the police will arest you from doing that." and Cosmo said "Fine, there was no trash can around here, thats all." Part 3 of Fairly Odd Roadtrip will be comming soon. Reply this comment about part 3 of Fairly Odd Roadtrip.